Neon man
Origins Originally, Neon man was programmed to be a prototype of Zero/successor to Bass, as well to help keep him in check later, his true rival became Chorus, but before he was loyal, or before he even was called Neon Man, He was Willy's "instrument of destruction", known as Octave he was shown by King to not work with humans, but to rebel against them, later Willy did some notifications to Octave, making him loyal, When he first fought Chorus, he said his title; "Octave, Dr. Willy's Instrument of destruction!" Chorus, noticing Willy made a pun in creating Octave, laughed at his name, so then to save his power source, Willy powered him with compressed Neon gas along with normal power supplies, later calling him Neon Man, he swapped the armor parts from mere titanium and traces of Bassnium, to Titanium and gold alloy allowing Neon to withstand near absolute zero temperatures, along with what would become the Z-saber, "The Neon Katana". The Beginning As stated before, Neon was designed to be another destroyer of Megaman, however, after battling with Chorus, he knew he would always have a rivalry with him, Neon loved creating mayhem, with his brothers, and Neon's favorite part of the job, is when Willy developed something to counter Rush, named after another Nobel Gas, was Argon, a German Shepard inspired designed dog, Neon man was first programmed to have a Hexi-barrel rapid firing Gatling gun buster, later he obtained a charge variant. Years later, Dr. Light made a few more Robot masters, Zephyr woman, Snow Girl, Honey woman, Militant Man, and Mind Man, While they were deactivated, Neon, Bass, and Quick man stole them and reprogrammed them. Slow change Neon had a civilian at a point where he could kill him in an instant, he looked at his face and saw the pure terror in the man's eyes, before he could second guess himself, Chorus shot him in the outer Thigh, he started to wonder, is this what he was meant to do, or maybe he could change it, Willy yelled that he was made to kill mega Man and he would do that or else he would be dismantled. He started questioning his loyalty. Neon went to fight Chorus, during the fight, neon slipped and fell, but managed to smash a chain-rod like hook into the rock, and Chorus helped him up. Chorus told neon he had a choice on what he did. Post Megaman and Bass Neon became a great threat to Willy, and even almost would kill him. In Megaman: The untold story, Neon would a playable character, however, it was considered non-canon story, as all of his stories were. Megaman X Neon had a canon role in X1, where he started as a Mercenary for hire, he found the Mechanoid in the Maverick Hunter X story. Sigma takes interest in Neon's loyalty to the cause. Meanwhile, Chorus, now called Gigabyte, Showed neon the mavrick hunter base and he scored excellent on the training course, a Replolid in handcuffs was escorted past neon, later to be revealed as Vile as the events of Maverick hunter x followed. Megaman X 2 Now a mavrick hunter, Neon was ordered to meet with X and Gigabyte at an old facility, during an intense, hoverbike entrance, neon green armored wing-man was shot to death before they got within breaching distance of the main door. Neon simply smashed the door down with his bike. after reaching the top of the facility, a giant mechaniloid activated, neon repeatedly shot at its arms, but it was proven ineffective. X simply shot its head off and it was destroyed. The Trio of heroes went back to Doctor Cain's lab and received a transmission from reploids known as "The X hunters" they had Zero's parts, Neon felt it was his fault back at sigma's base when he disobeyed orders to get a chance to take down vile, which caused zero to give chase, and caused zero to sacrifice himself to save X, Giga, And Neon. Neon immediately darted out of the base and found one of the hunters his name was Serges who seemed a bit... Familiar, as he seemed to know Neon extremely well. After becoming enraged from Seges "mind games" neon nearly ripped off serge's right arm, he retreated and neon obtained zero part 1, His head. Neon uddered " I'm sorry, I'll make this right". After hunting down the parts, the Maverick hunters took down the commanders and headed for the x hunter base, Neon Charged through to distract the main defenses so X and giga could make it through. BEhind the door they heard screaming and tearing. Neon went berserk and started by ripping our Violen's Wrecking ball joint out of his back and killing him with it.